forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fane of Lolth
| location = Szith Morcane, Deep Wastes, Upperdark | owner = Alisannara Morcane in 1372 DR | staff = Over 17 clerics and lay worshippers | services = Sacrifices, summonings | worship = Lolth | tankards = | coins = | daggers = | inhabitants = Inhabitants of the Fane of Lolth | locations = | organizations = }} The Fane of Lolth was a temple dedicated to Lolth in Szith Morcane that was open for the denizens of the settlement to come and worship. Location Located above the seat of House Morcane in Szith Morcane, the Fane of Lolth was reached only by ascending one of its eight spiderweb ladders. Structure The Fane of Lolth was constructed in the semblance of an enormous spider. Eight spiderweb ladders comprised its legs and descended to House Morcane beneath it. Interior Inside the Fane of Lolth, the temple was separated into the outer fane (which formed the forepart of the spider-structure) and the inner fane (which formed the abdomen section of the spider-structure). These two sections were divided by a heavy iron gate that could only be passed safely by female drow worshipers of Lolth. The outer fane was shaped to appear like the front section of a gigantic spider. An altar on a raised platform resided in the area that was constructed in the likeness of the spider's fangs. The inner fane comprised a pair of short, curved walls within which was a long sacrificial altar. Plush carpets covered the floor and were adorned with numerous pillows and cushions. Behind the back wall of the inner fane was a small vestry that housed the temple's sacred texts, clerical vestments, and ceremonial items. Services As the center of worship for the inhabitants of Szith Morcane, the Fane of Lolth admitted worshipers of Lolth into the outer fane daily. Within the inner fane, rites of summoning and sacrifice took place among the clergy. Defenses Merely accessing the Fane of Lolth was a test of faith. Eight spiderweb ladders led to the temple but each ladder was enchanted with an effect that upon touching entangled any creature that did not worship Lolth. The webs were especially difficult to avoid owing to the narrow crawlspace and were seemingly immune to burning. The altar in the inner fane was warded with an effect that would sap the life from any living creature that touched it. In addition, after losing contact with the altar, the body of any creature slain on the altar would then rise as a spectre. In addition, the heavy iron gate that separated the inner and outer fanes would summon a bebilith to attack any who touched the gate unless they were female drow priestess of Lolth. History In 1372 DR, during the Silence of Lolth, the Fane of Lolth was stormed by the worshipers of Kiaransalee, who slaughtered the entirety of its inhabitants. Although the gate to the inner fane was shattered, the potent magical wards still persisted in the temple. Many of the bodies of the priestess were raised as quth-maren and much of the valuable items were sent back to Maerimydra. Only the high priestess, Alisannara Morcane, remained to guard the temple in unlife as a keening spirit. Notable Inhabitants * Alisannara Morcane, High Priestess References Category:Temples Category:Temples to Lolth Category:Buildings Category:Locations in Szith Morcane Category:Locations in the Deep Wastes Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations